


Imagine…Working For Sam

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Sam Imagine, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine, sam au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: I was wondering if I could request an AU Sam x reader. Sam is (Heath Ledger) Joker and the reader is Harley Quinn. Can you make it a Fluff maybe with smut if you want to.





	Imagine…Working For Sam

“Hiya Sammy,” you said, walking into his office and taking a seat on his desk. He looked a little annoyed that you were sat on top of his work but he didn’t say anything. “I got it for ya.”

“I knew you would. That’s why I asked you to go,” he said, not picking up his head from where he gazed down at a piece of paper. Still, you could hear the smile in his voice.

“What do I get in return for my services?” you asked, trailing your fingers along his arm, feeling him tense under the touch.

“Harley, not now,” said Sam, his voice stern but something in there asking you to test him again, still undecided on the whole thing.

“ _But Mr. Joker,_ ” you teased, watching Sam raise an eyebrow. Well that had turned him off. “Fine. But I was out all night grabbing this stupid book for you.”

You tossed the book down and went to sit on his couch, yawning from being up awake for so long. You’d rather have been at home with Sam in bed. Or at least on whatever job he’d been working.

Sam looked the hardcover over carefully before setting it to the side and turning his attention to you.

“I know it’s not stupid. I’m just tired is all,” you said, tucking yourself into one corner on the couch. Sam smiled, that genuine soft one that was so rare when you were doing business.

“Sleep baby,” he said standing, taking off his suit jacket and laying it over you. “You did real good.”

You hummed when he patted your head and gave you a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“You got it boss,” you said, looking over to see him going back to work. He smiled and tilted his head. You raised an eyebrow. “Unless you want to…”

“Later baby when you’ve got your energy back,” he said. Your phone rang two seconds later and you wished you could call in sick to your boss and ignore it. Then again, Sam was sitting right there. You groaned and sat up, Sam’s eyes strangely hard. “I thought I told you to go to sleep.”

“It’s gonna be a problem,” you said, Sam walking over and covering you up once more.

“I can handle it for a few hours,” said Sam taking hold of your phone. “Let’s just hope our underlings don’t realize you’re the tough one in this relationship.”

“Wake me up around lunchtime, Sammy. I still want my reward,” you said, seeing him tsk his head, knowing he wasn’t fooling you.

“Anything for a bad girl like you,” said Sam, turning his attention to the phone. You simply watched for a moment, watched how he changed his voice, made it more playful which somehow made it darker. He hung up and turned around with a smile.

“What?” you asked, Sam clasping his hands behind his back.

“You got me a surprise apparently,” said Sam, grinning wide.

“You weren’t supposed to find out about that yet,” you said. “Obviously.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” he said, walking over to his door and locking it. “You look like you’re having trouble falling asleep. Maybe we should tire you out some more first. You just lay back and let me do all the work.”

“I thought I was supposed to sleep first,” you said, raising an eyebrow.

“Well if you aren’t going to actually sleep you might as well do some sleeping with me,” said Sam, stepping out of his shoes.

“Regular Casanova aren’t you,” you said, catching that dangerous look on Sam’s face before shifting your tone to that whine he loved. “Baby come on. Want you…”

“Now that’s more like it.”


End file.
